Deaths Manipulations
by AngelsDecent
Summary: A meeting with death changes everything for Sophia Rosewood. A chance to correct mistakes, and have a little fun with the time line along the way. Destinies will be changed. OC/SS PAIRING. Maybe HP/DM later on. Rated M just incase!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – A New Story I have a plan for this and there will be around 15 chapters and an epilogue so it's all planned out. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or its world this is just for fun.**

Deaths manipulations

A meeting with death changes everything for Sophia Rosewood. A chance to correct mistakes, and have a little fun with the time line along the way. Destinies will be changed. A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Chapter 1 – Meeting with Death 

A woman awoke, standing up she glanced around at her surroundings taking in every detail. She was extremely confused and could not even remember what she had just been doing. It was if her entire life had just disappeared. She was in a large office, silk drapes hung on the walls. A gold throne sat behind an elegant marble desk. She knew that where ever this was that it was important. The room screamed elegant and she was hesitant to move from the spot she was standing in. She would remain quiet until she could figure out what happened to her.

The door to the office swung wide open and she spun round to face whoever it was her mouth hanging open in shock. A tall figure entered completely covered in a flowing black robe his face hidden from view. His aura was screaming out to her to run and hide but she could do nothing but stand and watch him walk towards her.

"Welcome Sophia... I have been expecting you. Please take a seat." He gestured to the white and golden chair in front of his desk.

He sat down upon his throne and surveyed the young woman in front of him. He leant forward resting his elbows on the desk watching her carefully.

"Ah here is your file," he said touching the papers on his desk, "Yes Sophia Rosewood 21 years old. So my dear where would you like to go next?" He asked

Sophia sat staring at the figure before her as if he had lost his marbles she wondered what the hell he was talking about. Go next she didn't have a clue how she even got here in the first place.

"Next sir? I don't understand, who are you?" she asked looking completely lost she had to stop herself from streaming off a list of questions.

At this the man burst out laughing. He looked at her carefully, she was extremely beautiful with long brown hair curled to one side with bright blue eyes that you couldn't help but get lost in. She had a slender figure that any woman would kill for and any man would instantly want by his side. He loved messing with his clients at first it was his job after all to decide their fate so why could he not have a bit of fun with the process.

"Forgive me Miss Rosewood for I am the Angel of Death and you are here to decide where you wish to go next. Anything is possible after all." He said this was a usual occurrence in his line of work.

"I'm dead aren't I?" She asked frowning in thought. _How the hell did that happen?_

"Of course my dear after all you wouldn't be here if you were still alive. So where would you like to be sent you can go to any world and in any time period. The choice is yours. You are what we deem a travel you have been given the option to have many lives and live them how you please." Death said pushing the papers on the desk slightly giving her time to think of an answer.

Sophia sat deep in thought this was a huge decision to make. Where would she go there were so many different choices. She could be rich with a famous husband or she could be a world traveller even a clown if she chose. So what was her choice going to be there were all so tempting... well not the clown option but still. Suddenly a smile started to form on her face she knew exactly where she belonged if only he would let her.

"Sir, would it be possible to be sent to the magical world of Harry Potter?" She asked hopefully ideas starting to form in her head.

Death smirked closing his eyes and viewing her decision in his mind before he replied. "Yes my dear I'm sure we could arrange that. We would need to come up with a background story for you unless you wanted to be born a child and start from scratch and also what year you would like to be brought to."

Sophia sat thinking she knew that she didn't want to be a child and that she had to be very careful about this. "Well I would like to keep my age and appearance and be sent to the year 1991. I would like to spend the first year travelling and getting to know the wizarding world before applying for the job of assistant DADA teacher for Harry's second year." She stopped and looked at death before asking her next question.

"Would I be able to change the time line or would everything have to continue the same?"

Watching her hopeful face as she asked this he smiled before answering. "The world is yours to completely change as you see fit."

"Good I have a few plans. Will I remember everything from the moment we met and the knowledge of the books?" She asked because her planning would be worthless if he took her memories.

"Of course I wouldn't send you there for your fun without the knowledge of the world. You need to come up with a background story." Death said

Sophia sat thinking, death handed her a piece of paper so she could jot down what she wanted from her new life. It took her 10 minutes but she finally came up with a rough idea of what she wanted.

"Ok I'm still going to be Sophia Rosewood, I would like to be a pureblood which makes everything so much easier to achieve. I would like to be the Heir of Ravenclaw that way I could have some control over the castle to suit my advantages. My parents obviously died when I was a child killed in an accident they worked for the American government. I was raised in America but decided to return back to England after my travels." Sophia finally said watching his reaction.

"Yes that is convincing and being a pureblood would help you with certain members of that society." Death nodded deep in thought, "What about powers and ability?"

"Ok would it be possible to have a mastery in DADA, Potions and full knowledge and able to perform everything else above Newt level. Power rating could I possibly be slightly more powerful that Dumbledore and Tom Riddle?" She gave him the best pleading look she could muster.

Death chuckled he really did like this girl she always came up with the most interesting ideas whenever they met. "Yes why not I don't see you turning into a Dark Mistress anytime soon although it would be rather funny."

She winked at him before replying, "Well there's always next time."

Death sat laughing before one last thing they needed to discuss popped into his head. "What about money child."

"Oh I never give that a though. Would it be possible to be one of the richest persons in Britain? That way I wouldn't have to worry about putting certain plans into effect." Sophia said. _She could also use the money to bribe people to do what she wanted as well._

"Ok agreed." Death waved a hand over her watching as she suddenly glowed gold.

"Sophia Rosewood your conditions have been met and your request has been met. As the Angel of Death I give you my full blessing on the task ahead of you. I look forward to our next meeting. You will awaken standing outside Gringotts bank on the 31st July 1991. Greet the teller and say you are there for an inheritance test and if you have any vaults. So I have spoke so mote be." Death said he voice booming with authority.

"Thank you sir. You won't regret giving me this opportunity I promise." Sophia said happily

"I hope not. Goodbye Sophia until we meet again." Death said nodding goodbye

Death sat at his desk smiling long after she disappeared he was very much looking forward to see what she did with this life after all the last life she had she was the Queen of England and led Britain into one of its bloodiest ever battles. I do love a good war he thought however he could see her having more fun in this life time. Manipulation and control can be even more entertain he would be watching her progress carefully.

Yes it was a very happy Angel of Death who left his office. Looking forward to finding out what this remarkable young women would be doing next.

* * *

**A/N – Thank you for reading this is the first chapter of my new story hopefully it will get better with time and that people enjoy it. **

**Please note my spelling and grammar suck so don't appreciate rude comments about it. **

**Hopefully some people enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or its world. This is just for fun.**

**A/N – Brand new chapter hope you like. REVIEW please!**

Chapter Two - Goblins and Inheritance

Jolted Sophia's eyes flew open as she took in the scene around her. She was standing at the bottom of the steps to Gringotts the large white building in front of her brought a smile to her face. It was just how she remembered reading about it in the book. She could feel the excitement running through her.

"Oh I'm sorry miss are you ok?" Sophia glanced at the young boy with his dark messy hair and clothes clearly four sizes too big. She had not noticed that she had bumped in to someone with the excitement she felt.

She smiled at him, "Yes I'm fine it was my fault I was miles away your ok yes?" she asked recognizing who he was straight away and couldn't help feeling sorry for him. She wanted to rescue him now but she knew she would have to wait for the right moment before she could act.

He looked up at her and blushed quickly looking back at the floor she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen and he was embarrassed of his appearance, "Yes thanks it's my first time here."

"Mine to recommend any Goblins for me?" She asked glancing around but returned to watching him.

"Well I had Griphook and he seemed helpful." He said looking up at her and smiling.

"I'll take your advice it was nice to meet you. I'm Sophia by the way." She said holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Harry and it was nice to meet you to." He smiled at her shaking her hand before waving before running to catch up with his companion.

Sophia smiled and walked into the bank turning a few heads as she went. Dark green robes clung to her body showing off her slim figure. Her black stilettos clicked on the marble floor as she made her way. Her black clock floating behind as she made her way to the teller named Griphook.

"Good morning Griphook." She smiled drawing the attention of the other Goblins around her for how polite she was being and the fact she knew the Goblins name.

The Goblins eyebrows rose before shaking himself for a second before replying, "Good morning Ma'am how may I help you today?"

"I'm in need of an inheritance test and then to see about doing some business." Sophia said politely.

"Well if you will follow me I can sort that out for you." Griphook said jumping down of the stand heading towards the back.

Sophia followed behind smiling at people as she went. They approached a large office. Griphook opened the door and gestured to a seat before taking his own behind the desk. The office was elegantly decorated with a number of paintings spread across the walls.

"I'm going to need a drop of your blood on the parchment to find out who you are." Griphook spoke.

Sophia cut her finger with the dagger that was on the desk in front of her and allowed for a drop to land in the centre of the parchment. She sat watching amazed as writing started to appear on the page.

_Sophia Ann Rosewood_

_Daughter of Daniel and Elizabeth Rosewood nee Davenport_

_Race: Human_

_Special Afflictions: Parseltonge, Parselmagic, elemental magic_

_Born: 1__June 1970_

_Current Age: 21_

Sophia looked at the page thinking 'I'm going to kill death parseltongue wait till I see him. She knew at that very moment that death was looking down and laughing at this scene. She glanced at the goblin who sat opened mouth as more writing appeared on the parchment

_Blood heir of House Rosewood  
Blood heir to the Rosewood fortune  
Blood heir to the Rosewood estates_

_Blood heir of Ravenclaw  
Blood heir to the Ravenclaw fortune_

_Blood Heir to the Ravenclaw fortune_

_Magical heir of Hufflepuff  
Magical heir of the Hufflepuff fortune  
Magical heir of the Hufflepuff estates_

Sophia looked up at Griphook who still sat opened mouthed not moving an inch. She coughed slightly and smiled at him watching him nearly fall off his chair. Oh this was funny she thought to herself. Trust death to give her more than she asked anything to mess with her.

"Forgive me Ma'am you just became the richest women in the UK. You own almost half to gold in Gringotts and are now the joint owner of Hogwarts and the surrounding land with Lord Potter when he comes of age until then you are in charge. In the muggle world you have the title of Lady Rosewood and are also the Duchess of Inverness by being the Heir of Ravenclaw making you a pureblood." He finished still rather shocked.

Sophia sat trying to collect her thoughts trying to think what to do next. Decisions, Decisions.

Griphook watched the young woman in front of him carefully taking her in. This account would certainly give him an extremely large promotion and the gold that could be made he was practically bouncing in his seat. He would go from an ordinary teller to head of one of the most ancient houses he would be the envy of all the others.

"Griphook if it's not too much trouble would you become head of my accounts?" She asked knowing the answer

"I would be delighted Lady Rosewood." He smiled pulling out her three house rings and slid them across to her. "The Rosewood one goes on first with the Ravenclaw in the centre and then the small ring next for Hufflepuff. These rings give you protection and also three seats in the Wizengamot. The ministry will have been notified that you have taken your inheritance."

Sophia placed the rings on her fingers and watched as they in turn shrunk to fit her hand.

"I would like a complete summary of everything think I own, properties, businesses and money. Also I'm going to need a card that can be used in both the muggle and wizard world." Sophia said trying to remember everything she needed.

"Yes give me a few minutes and I'll fetch everything for you." Griphook quickly got up and made his way out of the office.

Sophia sat smiling happily at all the things she could now do with this money but first she will need a grand house to show her social standing within society. As a woman in this world she was expected to hold parities and she will hold a ball they will be talking about for years to come.

Griphook returned 5 minutes later arms full with ledgers which he preceded to place on his desk before taking his seat. He loved all the extra work he was receiving.

"Ok Lady Rosewood here is your card and also a pouch for your gold." He said handing her both.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"You own a number of businesses some are doing extremely well and others are losing you money I suggest you cut those while you can." He handed her another ledger

She placed it on her lap before speaking, "Done get rid of them and also I would like you to start looking at new investments for me."

Griphook nodded before continuing, "Here is list of the value of each of your vaults, and there are also family heirlooms in each of the vaults."

"Can you check the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff vaults and make sure everything is still there and a certain headmaster hasn't used anything in his school. If anything has been taken I expect it returned." Sophia said looking through the finance list.

"I will have a team checking." He made a mental note to pass this along thinking that other vaults may need checking. It was one thing the goblins hated was a thief.

"Here is a list of properties you own and full descriptions with photos of each." Griphook said handing the final ledger.

Glancing through she noticed that she had some amazing new homes but none of the ones in England were suitable for what she wanted. She needed grand something would stand out and make the other purebloods drool.

Frowning she looked up, "How do I get to each of these properties" she asked

"All you need to do is say the name of the property you wish to go to and tap your ring and it will take you there." Griphook said.

"None of the homes in England are suitable for what I want can you recommend me a builder that can create me one exactly how I want." She asked hopefully

Griphook opened his desk and pulled out a card and passed it to her. "Here Mr Lawrence is an excellent builder and will be able to create anything you need."

"Thank you that's excellent. There's just one more thing we need to discuss before seeing the vaults. However it's a rather delicate subject." Sophia said pausing and frowned.

Griphook's eyes rose even further than before watching her write on a piece of paper.

Sophia wrote down one word, Horcrux and slid it over to him. "I need help destroying these."

Griphook almost fell off his chair in shock. The goblin nation hated this objects and would do anything to destroy them. They were an abomination to magic.

"Please explain" He said frowning

For the next 20 minutes Sophia sat explaining about each of the Horcruxes and where each could be found. Mentioning that she figured it out while researching for her mastery. One small lie wouldn't hurt he and she needed them gone.

"There is only one problem there is one in Harry Potter's scar and Dumbledore knows this and is setting the child up to die by Lord Voldemort when he returns." She said frowning

"There is a ritual that we can perform that will remove it from his body it won't be pleasant but it will be better than dying." He said

"Agreed but we must wait to destroy Harry's it will be difficult getting him away from Dumbledore. I'm planning to apply for the assistant DADA teacher starting next year. That allows me time to set up my new home, make connections in society and also travel a little bit."

"Do not worry the others will be destroyed." Griphook said agreeing with her plan

"I'm going to need a house elf as well." Sophia said thinking about it.

"That is no problem." Griphook clicked his fingers and three house elf's appeared in front of him.

"Lady Rosewood-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff is in need of a house elf." Griphook spoke to them

"Please tell me your names and what you do best. I will be travelling over the next year and building a new home so there will be plenty to do." Sophia said.

All three elf's looked excited.

"I'm Tippy my lady, I can cook, clean and keep house." She bowed before stepping back.

"I'm Dylan my lady, I can clean and do any errands mistress needs." He bowed stepping back

"I'm Blinky my lady, I can cook, keep house and see to mistress personal needs." He said

Sophia smiled at all of them before speaking. "I'll take Blinky for now and will need more when the new house is finished.

Blinky was glowing as the completed the bond.

Sophia handed him the ledgers and told him she will be staying at the Rosewood house for a little while. She watched as he popped out of the room.

"Thank you for all your help today Griphook and I look forward to all the future business will shall be doing. Could I visit my vault now please?" Sophia rose from her seat stretching a little.

"Of course and it was my pleasure." Griphook called in another Goblin who took Sophia down to the vaults and allowing her to fill her pouch with gold and admire the amount of gold she had in one vault.

Everyone stared as Sophia made her way through the lobby towards the exit. Their mouths hung open as the Goblins bowed to her as she was leaving.

She smiled at each of them bowing her head in turn as she gracefully made her way towards the exit.

Just as she was walking through the door, a man with a young boy bumped into her nearly knocking her to the floor. Luckily the guard caught before she fell.

She smiled at him grateful, "Thank you for the help." She turned to look at the man who nearly knocked her over and saw he was sneering at her. Brushing down her robes she stood straight before speaking to him.

"Do you have a problem? Normally when you bump into a lady it is polite to say sorry." She spoke keeping her face impassionate she had already prepared her masked. Her stony expression clearly unnerved him.

"Do you not know who I am you should be watching where you are going." He drawled his son next to him was smirking.

The goblins who heard him, glared murderously at him starting to approach their weapons clearly pointed towards him. Sophia held up her hand to stop them as the man glanced around frowning wondering why they were protecting this mudblood.

"I know exactly who you are the sneer and the blonde hair is a big give away Lucius Malfoy. However you do not know who I am." She glared at him

He looked her up and down before speaking, "Well you are clearly nobody important then." The child next to him was sniggering quietly

"Well considering I am Lady Rosewood I'd consider myself to be more important than you what with the fact I am the second richest person in the UK after Lord Potter of course and you are only from a minor house. You do not belong to those Noble and Ancient houses no matter how much you pretend to be." She said smiling sweetly at him. The goblins smirked finally seeing the Malfoy lord being put in his place.

"You should be careful who you insult Mr Malfoy especially someone who can ruin you will petty change." She added

Both father and son stood opened mouth and watched as she turned and walked out of the building and disappeared from view.

Lucius Malfoy was just thinking he made the biggest mistake of his life. Draco stood open mouth watching the exchange between the two. This was the first time someone had spoke to his father like this and it confused him. Both Malfoy men were deep in thought as they made their way down to their vaults for clearly different reasons.

**A/N – NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOYED GUYS. **

**VOTE – COMMENT – FAN **

**Have a good day**


End file.
